


Curiosity leads to Inflation

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: When KITT is parked in a museum, he notices that they're having an exhibition about strange and unique vehicles. You know what they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity leads to Inflation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT sighed as he sat in the parking lot outside of a large museum, where an exclusive art exhibit was being shown, attracting the rich and famous. As he looked on, the sentient Ford Mustang felt rather strange, when he noticed that a few of the cars were featured in the exhibition, or rather, fat cards, which intrigued him. As he carried on looking, he saw another fat car, which was a large red Porsche. It was rounded out from the fenders all the way into the interior, which made KITT feel very strange, wondering if he could do that.

He continued wondering, thinking extensively about what it would be to be that big and round. He hummed to himself as he sat there in the parking lot, going over the different possibilities, before it hit him. Why couldn’t he use his nano-skin system to become as big as that fat car, or even bigger then them (if he was built that well)? He snickered and began to fiddle with his nano-skin system, getting excited to see what would happen. It wasn’t long before his frame began to groan, signalling the start of his glorious transformation from car to blob.

KITT felt incredibly giddy as the nano-skin system began to run through the changes. It didn’t take much time at all, before his entire frame began to grow, the trim Ford Mustang beginning to swell up. KITT felt very excited as his doors were ballooning outwards rapidly. It didn’t take long for his door handles to start sinking within the blubbering doors. His hood and his aft began to round out as well, quickly bulging outwards to match the rest of the car. Pretty soon, KITT was on the chubby side, but he was very satisfied with how he looked. 

As he continued to grow, not one person in the car park paid any notice to him as he carried on expanding. In no time at all, the famous Ford Mustang had grown quite chubby & plump, which was a far cry from his formerly trim & lean look earlier. He continued to grow, his front and rear bumpers rapidly plumping up which made the car look even rounder! KITT groaned and sighed in pleasure as he wiggles his bloated aft, feeling pleased with himself now that he was getting closer to matching the fat car he had seen earlier.

It didn’t take long until KITT was the same size as the fat cars he seen at the art exhibit. By now, the very obese Ford Mustang was sagging on his suspension, getting closer and closer to the ground. Just as he was about to touch it, the nano-system process finished. KITT was extremely happy with how fat he was, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he could get even fatter. Letting out a small chuckle, he wasted no time reactivating the process again, wanting to see how big he could get, hopefully without popping like an overstuffed balloon.

The Ford Mustang began to balloon out once more, the blubber making the massive car drop onto its bloating underside. By now, KITT’s doors, his hood, his massively swollen aft, and his bloated bumpers were enormous. Everything on KITT bloats out even more. There was a groan as the lights on his hood began to sink into the blubbery front bumper, quickly followed by the lights and the license plate on the rear being swallowed into his blubbery aft as it continued to grow. He grunted and shook as he continued to grow, wondering if this was a good idea.

KITT groaned loudly as he felt his tires bloating alongside the rest of his body. Even though he could feel them growing and swelling, they were barely seen. They were completely hidden under his very blubbery sides that has begun to droop on the ground. It wasn’t long before the tires went from normal to massively overinflated donuts, KITT’s underside began to bloat out from the air pump, but it wasn’t not enough to push him up off the ground. He groaned, feeling smug that he had been able to outgrow the manmade fat cars on display inside the museum.

With a huge pump from the device, KITT’s massive frame blimped out so much that the fat behemoth of a car took up three parking spots. KITT is surprised by the huge growth but he was thankful that no other cars were nearby, because they would’ve been crushed by his expanding frame. However, he loved how much space he was taking up with his bloated drooping frame. It would be a real hassle for anyone to get inside and take him for a ride now, which he was pleased with. He didn’t want to do anything for anyone, and he deserved it.

Another pulse of air went through KITT, but the second one went straight to his aft! He moaned happily as he felt his massive aft swelling outwards behind him. By this stage, the humongous Ford Mustang now took up a grand total of six spots in the parking lot. Finally, the nano-skin system finished the process, before stopping abruptly. If anyone looked at the car, they would see an obese Ford Mustang. The large car sighed and wiggled his massive frame, hoping that no-one would think that he belonged in the museum, although he would make a great exhibition.

Now that he was so fat, all KITT could do was wiggle and wobble, as he was too immobile to drive anywhere, even though he wasn’t in a rush. All he wanted to do was enjoy being so huge and heavy. If he wanted to slim back down, he could use the nano-skin system to undo the inflation any time he wanted. His excited wobbling resulted in several massive bassy farts being let out from his humongous aft. KITT sighed contently, and carried on letting out more loud farts, feeling very happy with himself, not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
